


I’m a whore.

by maddierae



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, I swear this will be my only self insert, but like, don’t read if u don’t like self inserts, i just wanna fuck jumin, it’s really good I swear, sorry u guys shshsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddierae/pseuds/maddierae
Summary: She almost screamed as the memories from last night came flooding back to her. She slept with Jumin Han.





	I’m a whore.

Maddie’s eyes fluttered open, and a yawn escaped her lips. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the bright morning sunlight streaming in from the large windows overhead. When they did, she realized she was in an unfamiliar place. White 1000 thread count sheets, big fluffy comforter, the smell of expensive men’s cologne tainting the air...she shot up in bed, eyes widening. She suddenly realized that she was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear...and a lazily buttoned men’s dress shirt. She almost screamed as the memories from last night came flooding back to her. *She slept with Jumin Han.*  
Maddie quickly scrambled out of the bed, wanting to get out of the building as fast as possible to avoid running into him. She searched frantically for her clothes and phone, ripping off the dress shirt, abandoning it on the hardwood floor. Jumin cleared his throat as he watched a very panicked, half-naked Maddie run around his bedroom. She looked up at him, her face red and her expression flustered.  
“Oh, hi,” Was all she said.  
“Hello.” Jumin replied. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, wearing a salmon colored dress shirt and black dress pants. He was staring at her with stormy gray eyes that Maddie couldn’t read. Damn you, Jumin Han, for looking so good.  
Maddie hurriedly grabbed a sheet from the bed in a desperate attempt to cover herself up. She felt squirmy under Jumin’s scrutinizing gaze.  
“I’m...sorry. Do you know where my clothes are?”  
“I had Jaehee put them in the wash.”  
Maddie placed a hand over her forehead, feeling woozy. *Now Jaehee knows about this too.* She’ll die if anyone else finds out. She almost laughed thinking about the shit she was going to get from Seven and Zen.  
“I’m really sorry.” Maddie spoke.  
“What for? You didn’t do anything.”  
“I...I know...I just-“ Thankfully, Jumin cut Maddie off.  
“Breakfast is in the kitchen, if you’re hungry. If you’d like, you can wait till your clothes are ready.”  
Maddie thought for a moment. She was starving, and whatever food had been made smelt really good.  
“There’s a robe on the back of the door for you.” Was all Jumin said as he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
Maddie flopped back onto the bed immediately after he left, burying her face into a pillow. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table, reading the string of messages on her screen.  
**707**  
DID YOU REALLY FUCK HIM  
**707**  
LOLOLOLOL THIS IS GREAT  
**Zen**  
Jaehee told me everything Maddie how could u he’s a jackass  
**Yoosung**  
Lolololol Is it true???  
She groaned, clicking her phone off. This was bad. Really bad. She walked to the bathroom and quickly put her hair up in a messy bun and washed her face so she didn’t look like she got her brains fucked out last night. She grabbed the white robe from the back of the door, slipped it on, and dragged herself to breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry y’all I warned u it was gonna be musty and if I want to I’ll write a second chapter


End file.
